forextremefandomcom-20200215-history
King of the Ring (2007)
King of the Ring (2007) was the twentieth annual King of the Ring tournament produced by WWE for Extreme (WWEFE, or WWE). The tournament was held between June 16 and July 1, 2007. It was the third King of the Ring tournament to take place after WWE's brand extension. The 2007 tournament was the only King of the Ring to not declare an official winner. Matches The 2007 King of the Ring tournament was held between WWE's RAW, SmackDown! and ECW brands. The preliminary rounds took place on editions of RAW, SmackDown! and ECW from June 16 to June 22. The quarter-final rounds took place on the June 30 edition of Saturday Night's Main Event as well as the 2007 edition of One Night Stand. The semi-final and final rounds never took place. Preliminaries The first of eight preliminary matches in the 2007 King of the Ring tournament took place on the June 18, 2007 edition of RAW between Refugee Mark and Refugee Mike. Mike attempted to use dirty tactics to gain an early advantage, but Mike speared him to take the lead. Mike mounted some offense with a jawbreaker, until Mark caught him with a dropkick. Mike began using his superior strength to battle Mark's speed, hitting him with a running powerslam and locking in a reverse chin lock. Mark escaped, hitting Mike with a suplex. Mike went for a Refugee Bomb, but Mark countered and sent Mike shoulder-first into the ring post. Mark locked in the Scorpion Deathlock, a modified sharpshooter, but Mike eventually made it to the ropes to break the hold. Mark went for a spear, but was countered into a spinebuster. Both men had trouble getting up, but when they did mark began to regain control with a series of European uppercuts. Mike shoved Mark off and went for an elbow drop, but missed. Mark capitalized by hitting his finishing maneuver, the Rebel Reaver, to pin Mike for the win. The second preliminary match took place on that same edition of RAW between Refugee Matt and Matt Hardy. Refugee Matt had the early advantage with a headlock, but Hardy eventually escaped and went for a clothesline. Refugee Matt ducked and took Hardy down with a shoulder tackle. He whipped Hardy into the corner, but he missed a clothesline, causing Refugee Matt to hit the turnbuckle. hardy went for the Twist of Fate, but Refugee Matt countered into a sleeper. He slammed Hardy to the mat, and then hit him with a German suplex. Refugee Matt won the match when he applied an anklelock, forcing Hardy to tap out. Another match between John Morrison and Xero was scheduled for the June 18 edition of RAW. Neither man showed for the event, resulting in the match being thrown out and both Morrison and Xero being eliminated from the tournament. The third preliminary match took place on the June 19 edition of ECW between Justin and Venom. Venom continually showed superior strength, causing Justin to need to regroup outside the ring. He headed for the locker room, until Venom caught him and dragged him back towards the ring. Justin gained the advantage by throwing Venom into the steel steps before setting up a table. He laid Venom across it, but Venom moved as Justin jumped off the apron, causing Justin to send himself through the table. Venom then hit Justin with the chokeslam to pick up the pinfall victory outside the ring. The fourth preliminary match took place on the June 22 edition of SmackDown! between Beth Phoenix and X-Pac. Despite being a female, Beth was clearly the stronger of the two, throwing Pac around the ring in the opening moments of the match. X-Pac fought back with a clothesline, but to no avail. Beth backed X-Pac into a corner, where X-Pac managed to escape when the referee interfered. The fight spilled out of the ring, where X-Pac managed to send Beth through the announce table. Beth recovered quickly, throwing Pac back into the ring where the match would continue. Pac managed to wear Beth down further with a powerbomb, he then missed a flying forearm, allowing Beth to regain control. She targeted his knee, she then threw him into a corner. Pac managed to avoid her running knee strike, causing Beth to hit her own knee into the turnbuckle. Pac hit a roundhouse kick and went for the pin, but Beth escaped with a rope break. On even ground, the two began trading holds, with Beth taking the advantage due to her strength. She began to taunt Pac, causing him to get riled up and attack the Glamazon with a flurry of attacks. Beth tried to counter with the Down in Flames, but X-Pac hit the X-Factor. At this point, the arena was bathed in darkness as the lights were cut. When they came back on, X-Pac was laid out, and Scorpion was at the top of the ramp. Beth pinned X-Pac to win the match. The fifth preliminary match took place on that same edition of SmackDown! between Petey Williams and Justin Credible. Petey picked up a record victory with the Canadian Destroyer, pinning Credible in under a minute. The sixth preliminary match took place on that same edition of SmackDown! between Triple H and Maven. The veteran Triple H dominated in the early goings, locking him in a sleeper hold. Maven managed to escape, but Triple H hit him with a spinning spinebuster. Maven ducked a clothesline and took Triple H to the mat with a side Russian leg sweep. he followed up with a diving bulldog, and then a crossbody. The match ended when Maven hit Triple H with a double knee backbreaker, pinning him for the upset victory. The final preliminary match never took place, as Misery was given a bye over Viper, due to the latter's termination with the company. Quarter-Finals All but one match in the quarter finals took place on the June 30 edition of Saturday Night's Main Event. The first match was between Beth Phoenix and Venom, with Scorpion in Beth's corner. Venom seemed the clear favorite, but Phoenix used dirty tactics to wear him down. Venom still had the clear strength advantage, throwing her across the ring with a belly-to-belly suplex. he began to kick at her in the corner, but Beth escaped and rolled him up for the pin. Even using the ropes for leverage, Beth couldn't keep Venom down, and Beth began targeting the head of Venom. She backed him into a corner, climbing onto the second rope to allow her to punch him. Venom lifted beth out of the corner and powerbombed her, holding on and connecting with a second powerbomb. Beth fought back with a kick before choking some of the fight out of him with the second rope. As the official reprimanded her, Scorpion added extra damage to Venom from outside the ring. Beth then threw Venom out of the ring, where Beth used the edge of the ring as a weapon against Venom. Venom threw Beth into the steel ring post, causing her to cut her forehead. Venom threw Beth back into the ring, where he began to target her wrist. Beth managed to regain control when Scorpion distracted the official, allowing her to hit Venom with a hand-held mirror. She hit his face on the steel ring post before pinning Venom to win the match. The second quarter-final final match took place between Refugee Mark and Maven. Maven seemed to have the early advantage, until mark hit him with a DDT. The two went back-and-forth, neither gaining a true advantage until Mark locked Maven in the Scorpion Deathlock. Maven escaped by using the ropes, but Mark took him down with a clothesline. The two battled into the corner, where Maven backed Mark up the ropes and hit him with a superplex. After both men managed to get to their feet, Maven ducked a clothesline from Mark and hit him with a dropkick, followed by a German suplex and finally a Death Valley driver. Mark kicked out of the ensuing pin, causing Maven to argue with the official over the count. Mark took advantage, hitting Maven with the Rebel Reaver. Maven put his foot on the rope during the pin, prolonging the match. Mark tried to hit the Heaven Sent (a modified senton bomb off the top rope) on a down Maven, but Maven rolled out of the way. Maven regained control, but missed a diving elbow. Mark hit Maven with a DDT, and finally a cutter before pinning Maven to win the match. The final quarter-final match took place at One Night Stand on July 1, 2007 between Misery and Refugee Matt. Due to the extreme rules stipulation of the event, their match was made a Tables match, where the only way to win is to put your opponent through a table. Matt had the early advantage, but Misery quickly turned things to her favor. Misery set a table up outside the ring, she also grabbed a sledgehammer before reentering the ring. Matt made her drop the hammer, and locked her in a reverse chinlock. Misery eventually escaped, but Matt hit her with an overhead belly-to-belly suplex. Misery rolled out of the ring, disappearing into the crowd. Refugee Matt did not see where she sent, so he took the sledgehammer and headed to the backstage area, where he assumed she was. Misery ambushed him with a coffee pot, spilling hot coffee on him in the process. Rather than end the match, Misery chose to stalk Matt as he tried to escape, attacking him at opportune moments as he stumbled back out to the ringside area. Matt began to fight back on the entrance stage, with several tables waiting below. Matt tried to throw Misery off the stage, but she countered with an electric chair drop, sending Matt through the tables and earning herself the victory. Due to the double-forfeit of John Morrison and Xero, Petey Williams was given a bye to the next round. Semi-Finals Due to a number of internal problems with WWEFE at the time, the 2007 King of the Ring was voided before the semi-final matches could have been held. They would have included Beth Phoenix facing Refugee Mark, as well as Misery facing Petey Williams. Locations Tournament brackets The tournament took place between June 16 and July 1, 2006. The tournament brackets were: Category:King of the Ring Category:One Night Stand